Curaduría JImmy Arcos
WEBGRAFIA En la actualidad, cuando gran parte de la información para realizar nuestros trabajos procede de fuentes electrónicas (blogs, mensajes de correo, foros, Twitter, etc.) nos encontramos, en muchos casos, con el problema de cómo citar esa información recibida. ¿Cómo hemos de citar la fuente? ¿Hay algún sistema o normativa oficial que nos lo diga claramente? Pues, por desgracia, la respuesta a las cuestiones anteriores es un “sí condicional”, ya que existe determinada normativa para determinado tipo de citas procedentes de determinados documentos electrónicos, pero cuando nos adentramos en herramientas nuevas de comunicación (Twitter, Facebook, etc.) nos encontramos con “diversos tipos de cita”, ya que parece que aún no se haya establecido uniformidad en la misma o, como mínimo, una normativa más o menos estándard que reconozca la posibilidad de realizar ese tipo de citas. Antes de entrar a cómo citar determinadas referencias, conviene recordar que una lista bibliográfica (o lista de referencias) ha de incluir todos los elementos que hayamos usado para redactar nuestro trabajo concreto. Y, también, es importante recordar que la bibliografía se situará en una página nueva inmediatamente después del final del texto, continuando con la numeración de las páginas del documento. Eso sí, en muchos contextos y trabajos, nos podemos encontrar que se diferencia la Bibliografía de la Webgrafía (normalmente situando la webgrafía con posterioridad a la bibliografía), destinada la primera a documentos textuales (en papel) y la otra a todos los elementos de referencia electrónicos. No está reconocida la opción de Webgrafía por ningún organismo de estandarización, aunque se acepta como uso común esa diferenciación. Vamos a ver como referenciar los diferentes tipos de documentos electrónicos (en muchos casos siguiendo la normativa APA, una de las más reconocidas y válidas en todos los trabajos, artículos y publicaciones científicas). Páginas web o blogs Elementos a tener en cuenta: Autor (si aparece), título, subtítulo, dirección URL, fecha de edición y/o consulta La forma de citar este elemento será la siguiente: Autor. (año última actualización). Título en cursiva. Recuperado fecha de consulta, desde la dirección URL Un ejemplo sería: * Modern Language Association. (2003). MLA Style. Recuperado 30 abril 2004, desdehttp://www.mla.org/style A propósito, si la cita acaba con una dirección URL no se ha de poner punto al final. Correos electrónicos Los mensajes de correo electrónico que no sean de distribución masiva en grupos de noticias, foros o listas de distribución se citan como si fueran una comunicación personal. Ello significa que no se van a citar en la bibliografía y que han de insertarse en el texto del artículo o trabajo. Imaginemos que nos ha enviado un correo Pepito Grillo el 10 de abril de 2011 y lo citamos. Pues bien, lo haremos de la siguiente manera: * Tal como me informa Pepito Grillo (comunicación personal, 10 abril 2011) se está hablando de… Mensajes en grupos de noticias y foros Elementos a tener en cuenta: Autor, título y subtítulo, número mensaje, fecha, dirección URL. La forma de realizar la cita sería: Apellido emisor, Inicial nombre. (fecha mensaje). Título mensaje: Subtítulo. #. Mensaje enviado a URL * Simons, D. J. (14 juliol 2000). New resources for visual cognition 31. Mensaje enviado ahttp://groups.yahoo.com/group/visualcognition/message/31 Si la cita acaba con una URL, igual que en el caso de webs o blogs, no hemos de poner punto al final. Mensajes en listas de distribución Elementos a tener en cuenta: Autor, títulot y subtítulo, fecha, nombre lista, dirección URL. Apellido emisor, Nombre. (fecha mensaje). Título mensaje: Subtítulo. Mensaje enviado a lista de distribución Nombre lista, archivado en URL * Hammond, T. (20 novembre 2000). YAHC: Handle parameters, DOI genres, etc. Mensaje enviado a lista de distribución Ref-Links, archivado en http://www.doi.org/mail-archive/ref-link/msg00088.html Si la cita acaba con una URL, igual que en el caso de webs o blogs, no hemos de poner punto al final. Hasta ahora hemos seguido la normativa APA (gracias a la información que nos ha brindado la UdG en su Biblioteca online). A partir de ahora nos vamos a mover en terreno más resbaladizo porque las citas de Twitter, Facebook y otras herramientas (o servicios) de comunicación, siguen estando un poco “difusas” como he comentado anteriormente. Citando Twitter o tuits Desde que Twitter está siendo un fenómeno mundial que va ganando adeptos cada día, mucha información relevante se encuentra en esa red de microblogging y, hemos de conseguir citarla, de una manera más o menos coherente y, siempre teniendo en cuenta que, como pasa en las citas de cualquier documento electrónico, la posibilidad que desaparezca es enorme y, en el caso de Twitter, muchos tuits desaparecen a los meses de haberse tuiteado en una vorágine de información o, incluso, por motivos de cierres de cuentas o borro de dichos tuits. Por tanto, recomiendo visitar la siguiente web, donde se explica de manera muy sencilla como hacerlo, mediante una herramienta gratuita, llamada WebCite Tool. En este artículo se ha pretendido introducir la manera de realizar una cita, de la manera más correcta posible, de las fuentes electrónicas. Para ampliar más, podéis consultar la guía de estilo de la NLM (Biblioteca Nacional de Medicina de EE.UU.) para “authors, editors and publishers”. En la guía en pdf podremos ver ejemplos de cómo citar “homepages”, correos electrónicos o listas de distribución (enlace a la guía en pdf). Más actualizada es laversión online de esta guía en la que podemos leer cómo citar esa documentación en el apartado “Citing Material on the Internet”. También, puede ser de interés el uso de Citation Machine que, poniendo unos datos, nos da la cita para esa fuente electrónica. Esperando, que algún día algún organismo saque una guía que incluya todas las nuevas fuentes y, que permita que las referencias sean un poco más estandarizadas